Celandine Dis Rúmil Beren
Backstory Celandine comes from a well to do family in Lourcona, a large coastal city on the largest island. Not wealthy enough to own multiple houses but wealthy enough to never have to worry. Growing up she didn’t get along super well with her twin sister. Edelweiss adored school and could never understand why Celandine didn’t. Celandine found school to be incredibly boring. Like most gnomes she had a knack for learning but she learned best by doing things. Not by sitting still in a chair listening to a teacher ramble on for hours. When she wasn’t in school Celandine was often tasked with looking after her younger siblings. This was something she liked doing. Celandine could often be found playing with neighborhood children. She loved how open minded, hilarious, inquisitive and filled with wonder over the smallest things kids can be. Instead of pursuing a higher education like her twin did, Celandine decided to become a Nanny. A career choice her Dad did not approve of. After 40 years working as a nanny, she'd had enough of dealing with rich parents, but she still wanted to work with children. So she applied to become a teacher at the local school where she grew up. She was determined to make her subject interesting but history is a very boring subject. The history of this world is filled with magic. When Celandine got tired of teaching history (the kids rarely paid attention despite her best efforts) she decided it was time to use what money she had earned and go back to school. To learn about the magic that makes up so much of history, and how to do it herself. Wizard school was fun. Sure the lectures were hard to pay attention to, but the practical demonstrations were exciting. Celandine excelled at wizardry magic. At first Celandine got frequent letters from her family. It has been a while since she has heard from them and she is starting to worry a little. She just graduated from the school, and is heading back home before she finds a nice paying job as a private magic tutor. Being a wizard is not cheap, and Celandine won’t say no to a way to earn some money before she gets a steady job. Particularly not if it involves some mild adventure. When she finally decided to go back to school, she would have gone to the Malnamara Institute of Magics. Its across from where she grew up on the small-ish island of Vonpar. Relationships The Timbers The Timbers were the first family that Celandine worked as a nanny for. Celandine heard about the job from her dad. Mr. and Mrs. Timber work on the projects Mr. Beren helps design. They were a great family to work for. Celandine immediately felt comfortable with them because they were gnomes. They treated Celandine as part of the family, and were incredibly thankful for her help. The Falones Celandine found this family through a Nanny agency that matches people with Nannies. She moved out her hometown for the first time to take this job. (Insert some stuff about the city the DM might give me) They were also a human family not gnome. They weren’t a bad family to work for, but they didn’t treat Celandine as part of the family. They were paying her to take care of the children and that was it. The Xiloscients Celandine came highly recommended from her previous families. She had coped with working for a human family, but an Elvish family was entirely different. Celandine was just one of many servants. The Xiloscients had lots of hired help, from maids to private tutors for their daughter. She was most likely hired because gnomes are stereotyped as smart. As their Nanny Celandine got to travel to a few different places with the family. They lived in Nao. Perhaps we visited other towns in Aersari. Talulah Tengo - Celandines middle school Literature teacher. She saw that Celandine wasn’t trying her hardest in school and took a special interest in her. Recommended some really great books. Ryo Rorora - Fellow student at Wizard school. An elf. He and Celandine had a not so friendly competition over getting the highest grades. He won. Category:Player Characters Category:Dis Rúmil Beren Family Category:Gnomes Category:Wizards